Dancing in the dark
by Yarala
Summary: Humán AU. Lovino egész életében vak volt, aztán találkozott Antonioval. Ugyanúgy vak maradt. Spamano.


Lovino nagyjából egy éve találkozott Vele. Soha nem érzékelte rendesen az idő múlását. Neki mindig minden fekete volt. Sötét volt, amikor mások azt mondták világos van, és akkor is sötét volt, amikor mások azt mondták, éjszaka van. Nem látott színeket, formákat, embereket, semmit. Vakon született.

Mindig is irigy volt a testvérére. Feliciano persze mindent láthatott, amit ő nem. Lehettek barátai, szerelmei, láthatta a virágokat a réten, nagyapjuk mosolyát, Lovinot, és az egész világot.

Lovino ezért szinte sosem mosolygott. Egyedül volt otthon, és csak üldögélt a verandán. Szeretett ott ülni. A verandájuk az óceánra nézett, bár Lovino soha nem látta még a gyönyörű kilátást a házuktól. Egyszerűen élvezte a napsütést, és a sós szelet, ami az óceántól jött. A nagyapja nem tudta, mit tehetne. Lovino is tudott beszélni, felismert mindent, mégis alig beszélt és egyáltalán nem volt vidám. Esetleg akkor, ha Feliciano-val volt. Az ikertestvére mindig is olyan volt, aki bárkit meg tudott nevettetni, és ő neki is folyton fülig ért a szája.

Aztán egy éve Feliciano elvitte magával egy születésnapi bulira. Az unokatestvérüké, Francisé volt. Persze Lovino nem tudta, kik veszik körül, vagy mit kéne egy bulin csinálnia. Feliciano hozott neki egy pohár paradicsomlevet, aztán azt megkérdezte, hogy egyedül hagyhatja-e egy kicsit, amíg egy kicsit elmegy Ludwiggal.

Lovino csak ült egyedül, és kortyolgatta a paradicsomlevét. Aztán meghallott egy hangot, egész közelről:

\- Elég furcsa buli, nem? Francis levette a pólóját, és most egy sarokban Arthurról is megpróbálja lecibálni.

A hang nevetett. Kellemes lágy volt, dallamos. Lovino belekortyolt az italába.

\- Nem vagy beszédes.

A hang most egy kicsit csüggedtebb volt.

\- Hé, rám se néztél, mióta itt vagyok.

Lovino kapcsolt, és letette a poharát. Nagyjából a hang irányába fordult.

\- Ja, hogy hozzám beszélsz?

\- Igen. – nevetett a hang – Antonio vagyok!

\- Lovino. Francis a barátod?

\- Hmm, igen, és te az unokatestvére nem? Hasonlítasz Feliciano-ra, de eddig még nem láttalak vele.

\- Feli ikertestvére vagyok. – világosította fel Lovino. Nem sokat mutatkoztak együtt. Lovino alig mozdult ki a házból is. Ehhez a bulihoz is hosszas győzködés kellett Felitől.

\- Értem… de elég furcsa vagy. Teljesen más irányba nézel, és ahogy nézem, arra senki nincs. Ennyire nem vagyok érdekes? – kérdezte Antonio. Kis csalódottság volt a hangjában, de még így is vidámnak tűnt.

Lovino meglengette a saját arca előtt a kezét.

\- Vak vagyok.

Antonio hallgatott. Lovino már azt hitte, csendben lelépett. Történt már vele ilyen. Amikor egyszer a játszótéren volt Felivel kiskorában, egy lány megtudta, hogy vak, és szépen csendben elment, Lovino pedig tovább beszélt az üres levegőhöz.

\- Ne haragudj, bocsánat, nem akartam! Kérlek, bocsáss meg!

\- Általában senkinek nem tűnik fel elsőre. – mondta Lovino, miközben beleivott az italába – Azt mondják élettel teli a szemem. Pedig nem így érzem…

\- De botod sincs…

\- Nem szorulok rá! – horkantott fel Lovino – Eltalálok egyik helyről a másikra, köszönöm szépen!

Antonio felnevetett. Lovino felhúzta az egyik, aztán a másik sarkát a szájának. Mosolygott. Rájött, hogy tetszik neki Antonio nevetése. És az is tetszett neki, hogy Antonio még nem lépett le valami hülye ürüggyel.

\- Lovino, akarsz táncolni?

Lovino megdermedt.

\- Mit? – kérdezett vissza.

\- Lovino, gyere velem táncolni! – kérte nevetve Antonio.

\- De… de én nem látok és még soha nem táncoltam, nem tudom hogy kell, biztos béna vagyok…

\- Lefogadom, hogy nagyszerű táncos vagy! – nevetett Antonio – Nem fogsz semminek nekimenni, majd én vezetlek tánc közben!

Lovino habozott.

\- Most egyébként feléd nyújtom a kezem. – mondta kis csend után Antonio.

Lovino felemelte a kezét, mire Antonio megfogta, és óvatosan felhúzta, aztán a hangokból ítélve a tánctérre vezette. Antonio megfogta a kezét, aztán a saját vállára tette Lovino kezét, majd átölelte Lovino derekát.

Lovino megfeszült, és hirtelen nem tudta mit kéne tennie. Még talán el tudna futni egy irányba. Nem, már semmiképpen sem, Antonio mozogni kezdett. Lovino sóhajtott. Lassú szám, talán még menni fog. Megpróbálta lekövetni Antonio mozgását, és meglepetésére sikerült is.

\- Nem is olyan nehéz, ugye?

Lovino morgott valami olyat, hogy „nem". A mozgásból ítélve lassan forgott körbe Antonioval. Elismerte, hogy nem is olyan rossz Antonioval táncolni.

Aztán a lassú számnak vége lett, és egy gyors következett. Lovino szerint túl gyors is.

\- Bízz bennem, Lovi!

Lovino bólintott, és érezte, hogy Antonio messzebb megy tőle, és megpörgeti. Majdnem elesett, de Antonio az utolsó pillanatban elkapta, és magához rántotta. Pár pillanatig egymás közelében voltak, aztán Antonio megint megpörgette, újra elkapta, végigvezette az egész parketten. A táncuk újra és újra ismétlődő lépésekből állt, de így Lovino is megtanulhatta, és be kellett vallania, élvezte. Antonio jó táncos volt, és Lovino örült, hogy türelmes vele, amiért vak.

Antonio hamarosan visszavezette az asztalhoz, és leültette.

\- Ez jólesett. –fújta ki a levegőt.

Lovino nem válaszolt. Olyan szép hangja van…

\- El kell ugranom a mosdóba, megleszel, Lovi?

\- Persze. – bólintott Lovino.

Lovino újra kettesben maradt a paradicsomlevével. Lassan kortyolgatta, de már nem nagyon unatkozott. Tudta, hogy Antonio hamarosan visszatér.

\- Fratello, ideje mennünk.

Lovino majdnem felugrott ijedtében, ahogy a testvére megrázta a vállát. Máris menniük kell? Nem várhatja meg Antoniót? Nem kéne ilyeneken gondolkodnia, hiszen még alig ismeri azt a fickót…

Felhörpintette a maradék italát és felállt. Feliciano megfogta a kezét, és kivezette az épületből. A házuk jó 20 perc sétára volt Franciséktől. Feliciano kint elengedte a kezét, hiszen Lovino tudja követni a hangját. Járművek sincsenek az utcában, nincs semmi veszély.

\- Szépek ma a csillagok. – mondta Feli.

\- Bizonyára. – morgott Lovino.

\- Ne haragudj, fratello. És azért se, amiért egyedül hagytalak. Megvoltál egyedül?

\- Természetesen.

\- Morgós vagy ma. – nevetett Feli.

Feliciano folytatta a beszédét a buliról, hogy ki mit csinált, milyen volt Ludwiggal, meg ilyenek. Lovino a felét sem értette. Szinte senkit nem ismert a vendégseregből. Különben is el volt foglalva Antonioval. Vajon haragudni fog, amiért lelépett? Nem, bizonyára soha nem fognak többé találkozni.

* * *

Lovino kint ült hátul, a verandán. Állítólag az óceán felé nézett. Sosem láthatta.

\- _Nővérem, a gázdíjért jöttem!- Jaj, Oroszország-chan, most nem tudok fizetni, ne haragudj…_ Lovi? Lovino!

\- Hm?

\- Elgondolkodtál, ugye? Nem is figyeltél…

\- Folytasd csak. – mondta Lovino.

Szerette, amikor Antonio olvasott neki. Ha már nem láthatja, legalább a hangját hadd hallgassa.

Egy éve, Francis szülinapja után is itt kint üldögélt, amikor a nagyapja kikiabált neki, hogy „Lovino, téged keresnek!". Amikor Lovino bejött, már meghallotta azt az édes nevetést, amitől majdnem dobott egy hátast. Antonio ott állt kint, és hozzá jött. Antonio csak annyit mondott, amikor az ajtóhoz ment, hogy „Hamar elmentetek tegnap, megkaptam Francistől a címeteket". Ezzel bejött, és Lovinoval maradt. Sokáig. Antonio sokat nevetett és beszélgetett is vele. Lovinonak az első barátja lett.

Azóta Lovino megszerette a nagyapja hangját is. Főleg akkor szerette, ha olyat mondott „Lovino, itt áll Antonio az ajtóban!" vagy „Lovino, vendéged jött!".

Antonio lett a ház második számú bizalmasa, Ludwig után. Gyakran náluk aludt, és Lovino nagyapja szerint többet volt náluk nyáron, mint otthon.

Lovino mélyen beszívta, aztán kifújta a sós levegőt.

Antonionak állítólag göndör, barna haja van, és olajbarna bőre. Állítólag zöld a szeme. Lovino sosem láthatta. Viszont a szívébe beleláthatott, mivel Antonio kitárta felé. Mindent tudott Antonioról és ez fordítva is így lehetett.

Lovino kedvence Antonio nevetése volt. Antonio mindig vidám volt, legalábbis soha nem hallotta a hangján, hogy szomorú lenne.

\- _Én csak egy paradicsomláda tündér vagyok!_ Lovino!

\- Figyelek! – mondta gyorsan.

\- Nem, nem figyelsz. – sóhajtott Antonio és Lovino hallotta, hogy becsukta a könyvet – Pedig ez a kedvenc mangám. Reméltem, hogy tetszeni fog.

\- Tetszik is. – mondta Lovino – Csak egy kicsit nehéz elképzelnem az országokat, ha érted mire gondolok.

Antonio pengetni kezdte a gitárját. Mert tudott gitározni is. Lovino nem tudta megmondani, hogy az őrületbe kergeti a gyakorlásával, vagy igazából imádja a zenéjét.

\- Tudod – kezdte – szerintem hasonlítasz Romanora.

\- Valóban? – kérdezett vissza Lovino.

Antonio nevetett.

\- Pont olyan vagy, mint ő.

\- Hm. – morgott Lovino.

\- Nekem Romano a kedvenc karakterem. – mondta Antonio, és a hangja vidám volt.

Lovino nem válaszolt. Nekidőlt Antonio vállának, miközben az lefogott néhány akkordot.

\- Szépek ma a csillagok.

\- Ha te mondod.

Antonio megveregette a vállát. Lovino szerette, hogy nem tekintett rá vakként. Ugyanúgy mondott neki dolgokat, megjegyezte, hogy milyen szép ez, meg milyen szép az, és bár Lovino nem látta őket, megpróbálta őket elképzelni. Persze nem tudta, hogy a képzelt világa mennyire hasonlít a világra, amit Antonio lát.

Egy kéz végigsimított a haján. Lovino sóhajtott, és lehunyta a szemét. Sötétség. Mint általában. Amikor kinyitotta a szemét, ugyanúgy sötétség fogadta. Mégis úgy érezte, Antonio mellett lát dolgokat. Talán nem ugyanazt, amit más emberek, de lát, és érez. Nem tudta, milyenek a színek, de Antonio mellett színesnek tűnt a világ, tele érdekes, és csodás dolgokkal, amik csak arra várnak, hogy felfedezzék őket.

Antonio tovább pengette a gitárt és halkan dúdolt hozzá.

Lovino tudta, hogy soha nem láthat. Soha nem láthatja Antoniot, se Felicianot, se a nagyapját.

\- Így vagy tökéletes, Lovi.

Antonio mindig tudja, mit kell mondani. Lovino még mindig irigy volt Feliciano-ra, és már Antonio-ra is, de már úgy érezte, nem kell látnia ahhoz, hogy érezhesse maga körül a világot.

Elég, ha Antonio mellette van.


End file.
